Baby Talk
by JS2012
Summary: This story happens 2 years after the movie, What happens when Brittany decides she wants to have a baby? will the family be supportive and what about Alvin?
BABY TALK

It was Friday morning and Dave and Clair had decided to take Simon, Theodore and Jeanette, Elleanor to the beach house for the weekend, and give Alvin and Brittany some time alone together. Alvin was asleep when Brittany woke up, she looked over at Alvin and smiled. All of a sudden Brittany began tickling Alvin's nose, he kept hitting her hand away until he smacked himself in the face.

Alvin 'OW!'

Alvin opened his eyes and stared into Brittany's, she was hovering just above him smiling.

Brittany 'Morning lover boy.'

Alvin 'Brittany what are you doing?'

Brittany 'Having some fun.'

Brittany laid down on Alvin with her head resting on his chest. Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany and kissed her.

Alvin 'Morning babe'

Brittany 'Alvin, If I told you something that was important to me, would you take me seriously?'

Alvin 'Of course I would Britt.'

Brittany Had been wanting to tell him this for month's but didn't know how he would take it. He freaked out after the last time it happened. Brittany took a breath and told Alvin.

Brittany 'Alvin sweetie, I want us to have a baby.'

Alvin 'WHAT! Are you kidding me Brittany, because this is not funny.'

Brittany 'Alvin I'm serious, I want to have a baby, and I want to have it with you.'

Alvin 'Babe do you remember the last time we thought you were pregnant, your sister's blamed me for every little thing that happened to you.'

Brittany 'Alvin are you going to throw that in my face every time I bring this up?'

Alvin 'YES! Your sister's treated me like dirt!'

Brittany 'Alvin you promised me in high school that I would become your mate!'

Alvin 'And you will! But seriously Brittany a baby! Were only 19.'

Brittany 'Yes Alvin a baby, I'm not a young chippette any more!'

Alvin 'You're telling me.'

Alvin kissed her on the lips and slid out from under her, then went into the closet to change. Brittany was now very upset at what Alvin had said.

Brittany ' OH, SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING I'M OLD!'

Alvin 'No Babe I'm not.'

Brittany 'Don't babe me Alvin, you implied it and that is the same as saying it!'

Alvin 'No it isn't!'

Brittany 'Is so!'

Alvin 'Is not!'

Brittany 'Is so!'

Alvin 'Stop acting like a child Britt.'

Brittany 'OH SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING I'M IMATURE!'

Alvin 'No sweet heart I didn't and I won't get into an argument with you, I'm going to make breakfast.'

Alvin left the room and went into the kitchen to start cooking, Brittany took a shower and got dressed. All the time whining about what had just happened. 45 minutes later Brittany walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Brittany 'Alvin I'm sorry, it's just that this is really important to me.'

Alvin 'Brittany we will have a baby, I promise you, but I would like the family to be 100% behind us. I don't want any one against us, you understand?'

Brittany 'Yes I do.'

Alvin served the food and got the coffee. Brittany knew Alvin was right, the last time her sister's did treat him like dirt not to mention Dave yelling and screaming at the two of them. It was a year before Dave would let Them have their own room together. After Brittany ate her breakfast and had her coffee, she opened up her phone.

Alvin 'Britt who are you calling?'

Brittany 'Mom and Dad of course, if we want the family behind us then we need to have a family conference.'

Alvin 'WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY, DAVE WILL FREAK OUT WHEN YOU TELL THEM!'

Brittany 'ALVIN, I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!'

Brittany dialed the number and Claire answered.

(Conference Call)

Claire 'Morning Britt honey.'

Brittany 'Morning mom, um could you call everyone to the phone and put it on conference?'

Claire 'Sure.'

After about a minute Claire came back on.

Claire 'Ok Britt what's wrong?'

Brittany 'Alvin are you going to stand over there or be by my side when I tell them?'

Alvin 'I think I'd be safer over here thank you.'

Brittany 'ALVIN GET OVER HERE NOW! AND HOLD MY HAND!'

Alvin slowly walked over to her and took her hand.

Brittany 'Ok, um … Alvin and I want to have a baby.'

Elli 'YAY! WE'LL BE AUNT'S!'

Jean 'I've never been an aunt before.'

Theo 'HEY WE'LL BE UNCLES!'

Simon 'Yes I suppose so.'

Brittany 'See Alvin my sister's already are behind us and so are your brother's.'

Alvin 'We haven't heard from Dave and Claire yet and I'm willing to bet they won't be behind us.'

Dave 'Calm down Alvin, Claire and I are coming home and the four of us will talk.'

Brittany hung up. The odds were in her favor 4-2, but Alvin knew there was trouble ahead.

Alvin 'Do you realize what you have done? Our weekend is ruined! Dave and Claire are coming home to talk with us!'

Brittany 'So that's what we wanted.'

Alvin 'No it isn't! I am willing to take you as my mate because I love you! '

Brittany 'ALVIN YOUR NOT BACKING OUT OF OUR RELATIONSHIP THIS EASY, YOU PROMISED ME I WOULD BE YOUR MATE AND YOU ARE KEEPING THAT PROMISE!'

Alvin knew that Brittany was right, eventually it had to be brought out in the open, and he was the one that insisted that the family be 100% behind them. So this was as much his fault as it was hers, Alvin loved her more than anything and for them to have a child together would make him happy but was this the time? Brittany went into the kitchen to do the dishes, Alvin sat at the table and thought about what he would tell Dave.

Unfortunately he couldn't concentrate because he kept looking at Brittany, all he could think of was her and how happy it would make her to become a mother. Alvin got up and went over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the neck. Brittany continued doing dishes.

Brittany 'Alvin this isn't very romantic, in the kitchen and besides we haven't talked to mom and dad yet, aren't you jumping the gun a bit sweetie?'

Alvin 'I'm sorry Britt, I guess I have been a little uptight about this whole baby issue.'

Brittany wiped her hands dry and turned around in Alvin's arms then placed her arms around his neck.

Brittany 'No you haven't, you did exactly what I expected and that's ok because I love you and nobody is going to take me from you, now that the worst is over we can look to the future.'

Alvin 'But the last time'

Brittany 'Alvin stop with the past, and look to the future.'

Alvin 'Brittany what if something should happen to you during the pregnancy?'

Brittany 'Nothing will happen I promise, I'll take it easy.'

Alvin 'What about the baby?'

Brittany 'Alvin I'll take care of the baby, you just take care of me, ok?'

Alvin '…ok…I'll be a nervous wreck the entire time.'

Brittany 'Alvin you're becoming a drama queen and that is my job, not yours.'

Alvin looked at her and smiled, he knew she was right she always had a way of bringing him back to reality when he needed it. Alvin had been so emotionally upset that he was exhausted, so he went and laid down on the couch. Brittany got the kitchen cleaned up and went in and layed down by Alvin. An hour later Claire and Dave walked in.

Claire 'Alvin, Brittany were home.'

Brittany 'Hmmm, hu, Oh Alvin wake up mom and dad are home.'

Alvin slowly woke up; he sat up and looked at Dave and Claire but did not say anything. Dave looked at Brittany then looked at Alvin.

Dave 'Ok Alvin, what is the reason for wanting to have a baby so soon?'

Alvin 'Don't ask me, ask Brittany She's been talking about this since eight o'clock this morning.'

Brittany 'Thank's a lot Alvin.'

Alvin 'You're welcome.'

Dave 'Ok Brittany, what's going on?'

Brittany looked down at the floor and then looked at Alvin with love in her eye's

Brittany 'Alvin promised me in high school that I would be his mate, and were 19 now. And I'm not getting any younger.'

Alvin 'Britt, I told you, were only 19 and you will be my mate.'

Brittany 'But Alvin in human years yes were 19 but in animal years were 30.'

Claire all of a sudden realized why Brittany was wanting to have a baby; she looked at Dave with a sad look.

Claire 'Dave, It would be nice to be grand parent's.'

Dave 'I guess your right, All right you two you have the families blessing.'

Brittany 'REALLY! WE DO!'

Claire 'Yes, we will be back Monday afternoon. Come on Dave let's get back to the Beach house.'

Dave and Claire left; Alvin just sat there in shock.

Brittany 'Alvin, Alvin! ALVIN!'

Alvin 'Hu, oh hey Britt.'

Brittany 'Alvin are you ok? Don't you want to have a baby with me?'

Alvin 'Ah, yeah of course I do. You know I do.'

Brittany 'ok, then when you're ready, you know where I'll be.'

Brittany smiled at him and went into the bedroom.

Alvin wanted to have a baby with her but didn't know if he was ready for the responsibility of being a father.

Alvin 'Well it's going to happen sooner or later, so I might as well get it over with.'

Brittany 'Alvin! That's a fine thing to say!'

Alvin 'BRITTANY! How long have you been standing there?'

Brittany 'Alvin I've been waiting for you for an hour!'

Alvin 'An hour! I've been sitting here for an hour, no way.'

Brittany 'Yes Alvin you have.'

Alvin 'Brittany … I…'

Brittany 'Forget it Alvin, I thought you loved me.'

Brittany ran to there bedroom in tears. Alvin jumped up and ran after her, he went into the bedroom and Brittany was on there bed crying. Alvin sat down next to her and held her.

Alvin 'Brittany it's not that I don't want to have a child with you, it's just that I don't know if I'm ready to be a father yet. I love you more than anything, but the thought of being a parent scares me.'

Brittany looked into his eyes and could tell that he was telling her the truth, it did scare him but it also scared her but she was willing to overcome the fear, If only Alvin would.

Brittany 'Alvin why did you not tell me this?'

Alvin 'Because I didn't want any one to know.'

Brittany 'Alvin I have a confession to make, I'm scared to after all I'm the one that will be giving birth.

Alvin 'Brittany You won't be going through it alone, I'll be there with you the entire way!'

Brittany 'You mean you want to?'

Alvin 'Yes Brittany I do, I said I would take you as my mate and tonight I will.'

Brittany was so happy that she jumped into Alvin's arms and kissed him, Alvin sat her on the bed and then went and shut the door.


End file.
